thegamerloverfandomcom-20200214-history
YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams
YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams is a YouTube Poop created by TheGamerLover, the video uses mostly the content of RWBY Chibi episodes Nefarious Dreams, JNPR Dreams and RWBY Dreams from the 3rd season. Plot In the middle of the night of October 31st, everyone in Remnant is asleep after a Halloween day, some ones dreams with their fetishes, others are having nightmares and some others visited by some kind of paranormal activity, all of this when the Halloween night is about to end. Transcript In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground as the music turns slower and the rose emblem comes closer, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! Blake is the one shown closer at the end of the intro. Cinder's Faction is seen enjoying a night of peaceful rest in their room. The scene transitions to Roman Torchwick's dream, in which he contentedly strolls down the sidewalk with all of his swag, wearing a solid gold hat and twirling a gilded Melodic Cudgel, while Neopolitan pulls a wagon filled with sacks of Lien. The two stop at the sight of a tree adorned with even more money bags. Torchwick: Gear Solid Alert What?! More free MONEY! (sighs) Add it to the pile, Neo. Neo: Nou. Cinder: Looking good, Mr. Torchwick. Could I pull your wagon for you, sir? Neo: No. Cinder: (O-S) Pardon? Neo: to be assimilated. Cinder: What ever do you mean? A black fog starts to surround Cinder, she immediately figures out that is Neo the one who's summoning that fog, as Neo makes an evil grin and maniacally laughs, Cinder starts to scream in pain. Cinder: Oh no...no...no... Kameeeeeeee! The scene transitions out of Roman's dream which suggests that he's being tortured by Neo too, the scene cuts to Emerald Sustrai, in which she is in some random place meeting TheGamerLover. Who sings Pink Guy's Meme Machine song. : TheGamerLover': Meme Machine. : Meme Machine. : I'm a motherf**king Meme machine! : Meme Machine. : Meme Machine. : Without Memes i will die. : Give me the Memes. : I need the Memes. : : : I catch the Memes. : I spread the Memes. : I eat the Memes. : ''TheGamerLover: (O-S) I ship the Memes.'' : (O-S) Whithout Memes Monika: Hey! That's-a pretty good-e! Emerald: I'll never watch TheGamerLover videos again. They're dumb. Meanwhile, in Mercury Black's dream, Mercury is busting some "stylish" dance moves as Cinder watches in total admiration. Cinder: That was breathtaking! How can I show my appreciation? Mercury: Well my pingas is '''''A W F U L L Y T I R E D. Cinder's admiration is gone after that last words, the word ''Halp appears and the screen immediately turns black as Mercury haves some Hentai with his boss. Finally, as Cinder herself sleeps with a nefarious grin, she dreams of hovering menacingly over the streets of Vale, her eyes glowing with the power of the clones, and the stormy sky above her split by flashes of crimson lightning.'' Cinder: At last, I finally have the full power of the clones! And all because I finallanif I esuaceb lla dna finally got some clones. She lowers herself to the ground, surrounded by three copies of herself: one being a Reploid, one wearing glasses and holding a clipboard, and one with a devilishly snakelike grin and two Cinder puppets for hands. Cinder Hyenard: It's about time you got rid of those THOTs. Smart Cinder: (fast) NowIcanfinallygetdowntosomeseriousevil. Creepy Cinder: (growling through her Cinder puppets) creepypasta-like gibberish. Cinder Hyenard: Don't make me laugh! I'm clearly a motherf**king Meme Machine. Smart Cinder: (fast) Holdon,now,I'matleast13%moreevilthantherestofyou! Cinder: SILENCE! It will take 3 clones to beat the original Cinder! Cinder Clones: Mmmm! The copies exchange glances to each other. The monstrous copy hisses maliciously before the three descend upon the terrified real Cinder. Cinder: I mean 4...! The three turns back disappointingly... Cinder Clones: Awwww... :"( Cinder: ...suckers. >:D Waking up in alarm, Cinder glances to her three henchmen over and over again until Goku stops her, she then hears Mercury's dream and vomits some genderbent shit from '''The King of Fighters XIV Dead or Alive Edition feat. Shermie and Guest Characters'.'' Cinder: Mmmmmm. Mercury: (muttering in his sleep) Cinder, try and figure out robotic pingas massages... Cinder: These guys are so bad...(vomits) Meanwhile, Team JNPR are sleeping soundly in their dorm room on their respective beds. Nora Valkyrie snores upside down on her bed before the scene transitions to what apparently seem to be her dream. There, Ren is having a romantic date with a nice and educated Nora, Ren proceeds to ask her if she can sing a song for him. Ren: Can you sing for me, Nora that don't eat my pancackes and it's nice with me? Nora then proceeds to sing That's Amore. : Ren's Dreamed Nora': When the moon hit's your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amoreeee. The real Nora, which is fat, abusive and merciless, gets in Ren's dream by swimming in the lake while Jaws Theme Song plays. : When the moon seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amoreeee. : When the stars make a drool, just like pasta fazool... The real Nora comes from the water and kills the Nora from Ren's dream. Nora: That's amoreeehhh! The scene then transitions out of Nora and Ren's dreams, on which Ren screams in horror. Ren: AHHHHHHH BULLY NORA!!! As Pyrrha Nikos sleeps, she dreams of her death against Cinder in the main series. Cinder: You should've gone trought the head. Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow, she pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent and immediately looses the arrow, which plants itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby: (O-S) NO! Ruby watches in horror as Pyrrha is suffering in a Avengers Infinity War manner. Pyrrha: Ms.Rose? ...I don't feel so good. Ruby: You're right? Pyrrha: I don't...I don't know what's happening...I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Ms.Rose please! Please don't wanna go! ...don't wanna go...! Cinder approaches her fallen foe and places a hand on Pyrrha's head, using her Maiden powers to flash incinerate her. Pyrrha: ...i'm sorry... Pyrrha instantly ceases all movement and sound, her body glowing orange and then scattering as embers. Her headdress remains in Cinder's hand, and the villain drops it on the floor. This scene is reflected in Ruby's silver eyes, which widen in despair and become filled with tears. Ruby clenches her fists, curls her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground. Brilliant white light flows from her eyes as she screams out the name of her dear friend. Ruby: PYRRHAAAAAA!!!! The scene then transitions out of Pyrrha's dream, as Jaune sleeps, he dreams having a weeaboo life in Doki Doki Literature Club. Monika: All right. Everyone brought their poems so Jaune. Can you show us the yours first? As Jaune is about to read the poem, the words '''Just Pyrrha' appears on the screen, followed by her laugh and the death of the literature club. The screen turns black for a few seconds.'' Pyrrha: ... Pyrrha: Hey Jaune! The screen immediately shows Pyrrha sitted on a chair followed by a creepy background music. Pyrrha: I'm SO happy to know that we will be together forever and ever. Wait. There's people watching us? Umm. Hi everyone. Do you want to see a trick? The screen comes near to Pyrrha's face, nothing happens. Pyrrha: Nah. I'm just kidding. I can't do really anything after all. If you gave me some time to pre Pyrrha's jumpscare is shown in middle of her talk... Pyrrha: Did i scare you? Ahaha. You're SO cute. In the morning time, Jaune is shown death because of his nightmare while his now-awake teammates watch him thinking that he's still in his sleep. Ren: Is he cheering himself? Pyrrha: Awwww! Shh! (whispers) Don't wake him! Meanwhile, Team RWBY are all fast asleep on each of their beds. Zwei is still awake trying to get up to Ruby Rose's bed. In Blake Belladonna's dream, she is having a nightmare related to the thing she did the other day. Ruby: AH! Blake: The time has come...(points at her with a gun)...for you to DIE! As the screen turns black, a gunshot can be hear, 3 days later, she and the rest of Team RWBY are in front of Ruby's grave as a pissed Yang and Weiss says their last goodbyes to both Ruby and Blake. Yang: Are you happy now? You killed my sister, Blake. Do you think that was funny!? Weiss: Leave her alone, Yang. Let's continue with our lives. At least Ruby's in a better place right now. Yang: You're right. Farewell, Blake. I hope to see you death soon. Back in the real world, Blake curls up her stomach in guilt. Blake: Ugh, bad fish... Meanwhile, when Yang is sleeping, a hand takes her to another dimension and sings to her. : ''A-ha: Take on me!'' : I'll. Be. Gooone. : In a day or twoooooooo... Adam Taurus appears and chases the duo, having no way to escape, they both tries to broke the walls, Yang successfully did it but she hasn't returned to her bed. In Weiss Schnee's dream, she sits in Bartholomew Oobleck's classroom alongside the rest of her team, Velvet, and Cardin Winchester. She raises her hand to answer a question. Weiss: Oh, oh, I know! The answer is forty-two. Oobleck: WROONNG!!! Weiss: (bewildered) What?! But I- '''''5 Minutes Later Baldi: Now it's time for everybody's favourite subject...MATHS! Weiss: Oh. No thank you, Mr.Bald Hobo. I already know my maths! Baldi is in an awkward silence for a few seconds, he then puts the test in front of Weiss. Baldi: Answer the 3 questions correctly and you will get something S P E C I O W W L L L . . . Weiss: ... Weiss: ...ok? Baldi: Problem 1: 8 + 2! Weiss: HAHAH! That's-a easy for me! 21! Baldi is in an awkward silence for a few seconds, he then slaps Weiss sending her to fly to a corner. Weiss: HEY WHAT THE F**K!? Baldi: Problem 2: 0 - 9! Weiss: Woo you got me thinkin' now... Weiss keeps thinking until she gots the answer, which is... Weiss: ONE! Baldi comes near Weiss in silence... Weiss: I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! Baldi: WROOOONNNGG!!! Baldi throws the table at Weiss, sending her to fly to a corner again. Baldi: ... Baldi: Problem 3: (Snaps his neck) deep random shit Weiss: Mmmm...I got it! (As she lifts her middle finger) Ooooohhhhh...Oh boy look at dat. I'm gettin' good at this gaem! After that, Baldi gets mad and went to his desk to use a rule against Weiss. Baldi: Iiii'm about to whip somebody's aaaasss... Weiss: WOAH! (As she starts running away) A-HAHAHAHAHA- Back in the real world, Weiss squirms in her bed. Weiss: (muttering) No... not at all... not at all a know-it-all... Above Weiss, Ruby sleeps soundly, with Zwei having made it up there. In Ruby's dream, she rides on Zwei like a steed when the Nyan Cat Theme is played on the background. Ruby: Onward, noble Zwei!iewZ elbon ,drawnO Ruby: Onward, noble Zwei!iewZ elbon ,drawnO Ruby: Onward, noble Zwei! Ruby jumps off of Zwei as she plunges forward, only to bump into someone tall. She looks up, and notices a much more detailed, cel-shaded version of herself as she holds her leg in pain. Both the Ruby's point at each other. RWBY Z Kai Ruby & YTP Chibi Ruby: OH MY GOSH UR ADORABLE! YTP Chibi Ruby: Are you gay? RWBY Z Kai Ruby: YES! YTP Chibi Ruby: (pulls out Crescent Rose) Who're you calling stubby? As the screen turns black, a gunshot can be hear. RWBY Z Kai Ruby: Even Crescent Rose is adorable! Oh, you two are so cute, I just wanna "squeeze" you 'til you pop! During the censorship, Ruby jumps forward and rapes her chibi self, who moans beneath her. Back in the real world, Ruby struggles to breathe in her sleep because of Zwei puts his cock in front of Ruby's face, right inside her mouth. Ruby: Can't breathe...! She eventually sits up and takes a deep breath as Zwei bounces off her and goes back to her. Ruby: (sighs) Zwei, that's the third time this week! Meanwhile in the real world, There is an electrical CRACKLE, and a live action Yang (Portrayed by Barbara Dunkleman) falls from the sky and lands in a dumpster. She dusts herself off, climbs out of the dumpster and looks around. Yang: Eww. This is the worst place yet. She cautiously begins making her way down Ventura Boulevard. Pedestrians pass by gawking and pointing at Yang. A frightened Yang lumbers down the street past more wary pedestrians; a stranger in a strange land. Yang: Omigod… (Terrified whispers) Yang looks in a store window. Yang: (happily) Ooh, erotic ships! Yang perks up and confidently strides into the store as the end credits appears. Characters *Roman Torchwick *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Cinder Fall (Dies in Roman's Dream) *Neopolitan (In Roman's Dream) *TheGamerLover (In Emerald's Dream) *Weegee (In Emerald's Dream) *Sanic (In Emerald's Dream) *Thomas the Dank Engine (In Emerald's Dream) *Aigis (In Emerald's Dream) *Zamasu (In Emerald's Dream) *Kermit the Frog (In Emerald's Dream) *Kanna Kamui (In Emerald's Dream) *John Cena (In Emerald's Dream) *Mario (In Emerald's Dream) *Thanos (In Emerald's Dream) *Elmo (In Emerald's Dream) *Link (In Emerald's Dream) *Dio Brando (In Emerald's Dream) *Gabriela Lotarynska (In Emerald's Dream) *Gintoki Sakata (In Emerald's Dream) *The King (In Emerald's Dream) *Dr.Robotnik (In Emerald's Dream) *Platelet (In Emerald's Dream) *Pyrrha Nikos (Dies in her own dream) *Nepgya (In Emerald's Dream) *Monika (In Emerald and Jaune's Dreams) (Dies in Jaune's Dream) *Cinder Hyenard (In Cinder's Dream) *Smart Cinder (In Cinder's Dream) *Creepy Cinder (In Cinder's Dream) *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Jaune Arc (Dies) *Ren's Dreamed Nora (In Ren's Dream) (First Appearance, Dies) *Ruby Rose (Dies in Blake's Dream) *Sayori (In Jaune's Dream) (Dies) *Yuri (In Jaune's Dream) (Dies) *Natsuki (In Jaune's Dream) (Dies) *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Zwei *A-ha (In Yang's Dream) *Adam Taurus (In Yang's Dream) *Velvet Scarlatina (In Weiss' Dream) *Cardin Winchester (In Weiss' Dream) *Bartholomew Oobleck (In Weiss' Dream) *Baldi (In Weiss' Dream) (First Appearance) *Android 21 (Cameo in Weiss' Dream) Songs Used *RWBY Chibi Intro Theme *Haters Gonna Hate - HoN Raps *Meme Machine - Pink Guy *Sugar Song and Bitter Step - Unison Square Garden *Oh Yeah - Yello (Twice) *That's Amore - Dean Martin *Jaws Theme - John Williams *Dreams of Love and Literature - Team Salvato *Sayo-nara - Team Salvato *Just Monika - Team Salvato *Take on Me - A-ha *School - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *Learn - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *Nyan Cat Theme Gallery File:Neo kills Cinder.png| File:Roman Scared.png|Torchwick being tortured by Neo when he's sleeping File:Capture+ 2019-03-17-15-02-23-1.png|Nora about to ruin Ren's dream. File:V3 12 00129.png File:The Doki's Death.png File:Just Pyrrha 1.png|Just Pyrrha (Normal) File:Just Pyrrha 2 (Remake).png|Just Pyrrha (Jumpscare) File:Jaune Death 2.png File:Ruby Death 2.png Trivia *This video is marked as the 2018 Halloween Special. *Is the first long YouTube Poop made during the 3 years of TheGamerLover. Category:Videos Category:YouTube Poops Category:RWBY Category:Memes Category:RWBY Chibi Category:Specials Category:Parodies Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Videos Where Cinder Dies Category:Videos Where Pyrrha Dies Category:Videos Where Monika Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Minor Characters Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Ruby Dies Category:Videos Where Sayori Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Yuri Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Natsuki Dies In The End Category:2018 Videos Category:Videos Where Ruby Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Weiss Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Blake Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Yang Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Team RWBY Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Jaune Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Jaune Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Nora Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Pyrrha Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Ren Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Mercury Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Emerald Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Neo Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Team JNPR Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Team JNPR Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder's Faction Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder's Faction Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Monika Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Yuri Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Natsuki Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Sayori Loses In The End Category:YouTube Category:Videos Where Baldi Wins In The End Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Feat The Simpsons Category:Feat SMG4 Category:Feat Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Videos Where Minor Characters Loses In The End Category:Videos With Blake as an Antagonist Category:Videos With Adam as an Antagonist Category:Videos With Pyrrha as an Antagonist Category:Videos With Baldi as an Antagonist Category:Halloween Specials Category:2019 Videos Category:Holiday Specials